Sugar, Spice and Mutants
by Dew-EndOfTheWorld
Summary: New York City seemed to be at peace finally. But one night everything began to change. A mysterious monkey stealing metal and three strange girls was a clear sign that their days of fighting crime are not over. And it looks like the brothers might have to join forces with another team of superheroes. Will it work? [Small note: 2k14 verse. Will contain shipping in the future]
1. Chapter I

Hello everyone!

I've been wanting to join two fandoms I adore (again) with all my heart in a fanfic but I never had a decent idea until recently. I admit I originally wrote this last year but only shared it with a friend and fangirled between each other. I felt confident to post it but despite liking my idea for this fic, I wanted to re-write the first chapter. Needless to say, I'm glad I did it because I like this version more than the original.

 **A FEW NOTES BEFORE WE START. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT TO KEEP IN MIND**

 _ **1)**_ I'll be using the 2014/2016 movie universe for the TMNT

 _ **2)** _ While this is a crossover, yes, I'm doing something different with the PPG. I made a whole different verse for the girls in which I combined ideas from both the original cartoon and the anime. Thus we have a different version of the PPG that follows similarly to the anime, in which they aren't sisters and they got superpowers at the age of twelve and have weapons, but have the same powers they have in the original series (I'll be referencing Blossom's ice powers and Bubbles' ability to talk to animals, for example). Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are their superhero names, their civil names will be known in the next chapter just I'll let you know now... one is American, the other is French, and the last is half Japanese and half American. And yes, their personalities will also be a mix of both the cartoon and the anime. If you don't like that idea then... I'm sorry?

 _ **3)**_ I don't know how frequently I'll be able to update this fanfic. I have another to continue but I'll also start college this year so... I don't know how I'll be able to balance my time during the year, but I promise to write as often as I can :)

 _ **4)**_ English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes u_u

 _ **Neither "TMNT" nor "Powerpuff Girls" belong to me**_

* * *

 **[CHAPTER I]**

Training now felt like any other day of training, at least for four mutant turtle brothers felt like that. And yes, I said mutant turtles because that's what they are.

It's been almost eighteen years since the incident with April O'Neil's father and Sacks, who used to be scientist partners and were working in a special project which involved mutagen, a rat, and four turtles. But Sacks was working for Shredder, a very powerful and intimidating criminal and leader of the Foot Clan, who wanted to use the mutagen O'Neil and Sacks have been working on to take over New York City. When O'Neil found out he destroyed the lab, so neither Sacks or Shredder had ways to take over. His daughter, April, used to frequent the lab very often when she was young, was there during the fire and she saved the animals, leaving the rat and the turtles in the sewer.

What none of them knew was that the mutagen in the animals took effect in a matter of days. The rat, named Splinter in the lab before the incident, took care of the baby turtles and became their father. The four turtles were also named in the lab and by April none the less: Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. They were good kids, but Splinter worried about them constantly. Until one day he found a way to protect them and to teach their sons how to defend themselves. That's how their training as ninjas began when the turtles were seven years old.

Years later Splinter could only smile at his sons while they battled against each other during their training. They've changed a lot during those years, made a lot of progress, and just now in these last years began to truly work as a team and not just as individuals. The incidents with Shredder and Krang were alarming, yes, and he almost lost his life thanks to Shredder, but his sons were brave and defeated the evil. Sure, the Kraang problem was worst considering they were dealing with aliens, but just like last time, the four brothers were victorious.

Nowadays, without Shredder, Kraang or even Baxter Stockman with the Foot Clan causing trouble around NYC, life for the teenage mutant ninja turtles was a normal as they could have it. Training during the day, chilling and laughing during the afternoon with the occasional visit from April, and the usual night patrol just to make sure everything is ok. Outside of April, only Bern and Casey Jones are the only humans to know about their existence.

And it was boring, at least to Mikey who wanted nothing more than to go outside of the sewers to enjoy himself.

"Don't you guys feel like thing have gotten way too boring around here?" Mikey asked his brothers as they jumped from one rooftop to another. They went out to watch an NBA basketball match (their team won) and now the brothers were making their way back home.

"What's wrong about that?" Donatello, the brains of the group, asked in return.

"I mean." Mikey made a quick jump to the next building, just after Leonardo, before explaining himself. "Sure, is good that we've defeated the Foot Clan and Kraang but... now we have nothing to do!"

"Mikey, we all agreed to not show ourselves in public." Leo began to talk without stopping in his tracks. "Now you regret it?"

"... a little bit, yeah." The youngest had a sad expression as he looked up at the stars.

Raphael didn't add anything to the conversation but he agreed with Mikey a bit. He missed the days when he could punch and smack the bad guys, and basically show off how strong he is. But before Mikey could complain about a bit more Donnie stopped in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked, stopping as well.

"My sensors are detecting something."

"Criminal activity?" Raph finally spoke, arms crossed as he stared back at his genius brother.

"Wait—"

Donnie had to type something in his watch, which displayed a small glowing keyboard in the air to type in and a screen to see the info. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion once he got what was going on.

"I'm detecting movements from something my scanners can't recognise." He explained himself. "Or at least, not yet. Give me a second." And continued to type quickly.

"What could it be?" Raph frowned as well.

"Not Bebop and Rocksteady, they're in prison and Donnie would've been able to detect them," Leo said.

"Maybe..." Mikey began to talk, sounding very serious for a moment. "Maybe those are aliens..."

And for that, the youngest of the brothers only received a smack on his head by Raphael.

"What was that about?" He complained.

"We defeated Kraang. There's no way it came back so soon." The strongest of the brothers grunted in response.

"But it could be!"

As Mikey continued rambling about the possibility of Kraang's return, and Raph rolled his eyes at his little brother, Leonardo only chuckled at them before turning to Donatello who was focused on the small and bright screen in front of him.

"It's a giant monkey!" Donnie screamed.

"A what?" The turtle with the red bandana turned, he was the most confused at that answer.

"I said it loud and clear. My detectors found a giant monkey not too far from here."

"A giant monkey..." Mikey mumbled to himself as he tried to picture how big the creature could be. "Is it King Kong?"

Despite his question, none of his brothers bothered to answer back to him. Not even another smack on the head from Raphael.

"And where is it?" Leo asked once again.

"It's—"

Donnie was interrupted by a sudden explosion and a very loud one on top of that. The brothers turned around to see one of the best-secured buildings in all New York City burning from the right, and from the fire, it began to fly away a giant robot. The robot has a living creature inside. Suddenly they began to hear the sirens of the police arriving at the building, they thought the firefighters would be arriving soon enough as well. But now they could only focus on the robot in flames.

"... there." Donnie whispered, pointing to the robot. "It's right there."

"What are we waiting for?" Leo looked at his brothers with determination, the look of a true leader. "Let's go!"

Under his orders, the brothers followed the flying robot through the dark of the night, only the moon is their source of light without counting the usual light street from down below. But even then, they have to stay in the shadows, they made that deal with the police department, after all, to stay hidden and not let everyone know who are the real heroes of the city. They did it twice now, and their lives are still good.

Going fast and still remain hidden is something they'd mastered already and this is just child's play. They know the perfect spots to stop and relax without being discovered, how to jump and land without making noise, and so on and so for. They're ninjas, after all.

But as the turtle brothers made their way, from one rooftop to another, to the flying robot they saw three beams of light in the dark sky get to the robot in mid air, pink, light blue and green. Soon followed by attacks... lots of attacks. It was somewhat of a spectacle in its own way. But as expected with this display of action the robot fell on top of a very tall building and it was a miracle that it didn't explode from the fire or the attacks. The three colour points flew down to the same spot.

When they arrived at the building they knew well enough that they weren't alone up there, so they stayed silent and moved slowly, not doing risky moved and coming to the light while they walked to the 'crime scene'.

But then, the mutant turtles were surprised with what they saw.

The giant robot wasn't just on fire, it was destroyed. Only a few pieces remained together in its original place but everything else was cut in two, destroyed into a million pieces, or was being burnt by the fire. The 'living creature' Donnie had detected at first was nothing but a fake, a puppet that served as a double of the real monkey or so they supposed by what they were looking at. And in front of the robot stood three girls, all in uniform, a short dress with a jacket, gloves and shoes, plus a white belt. But each with their own colour (like the turtles with their masks), and the three girls looked very different as well.

The one in the middle had the pink uniform, with some white and black here and there. She looked average, at least in height and body proportions, for a teenage girl. Her long and beautiful red hair (well, to be more specifics her hair is orange, but that's still considered being a redhead) was held up in a ponytail with a red ribbon. She had her hands on her waist and was staring intensely at the robot. Or at least that's what it looked like to them since the brothers were staring at her back.

The one of the left has her uniform in light blue (and some minor touches of darker blue as well), she seemed to be the smallest of the three (again, this in height) and also the skinniest. But then again these are more assumptions because the said girl was kneeling next to the robot while checking out carefully something on her hand, was that metal? Her blonde hair, held up in two ponytails that were gracefully over her shoulders, stood out the most of her in the night, were her eyes blue as well? None of them could tell.

The last girl was standing on the right side of the robot. In comparison to the girl in pink, she was a touch smaller but her muscles were a different story. For a girl, her muscles stood out, even with the green uniform, while she stood there with her arms crossed; but even so, she didn't have a rough complexion, it was the opposite. Her short, dark hair was free and barely down to her shoulders, and it moved slowly with the breeze of the night. She was kicking the robot in frustration while mumbling to herself, her green eyes were filled with anger.

"I can't believe he escaped, and by tricking us with a freaking puppet!" The green girl screamed.

"Mojo Jojo has been thinking in better plans lately." The one in pink commented.

"Now you're congratulating him? The enemy?"

"It's good to acknowledge when the enemy is getting stronger, now we just need to find a way to defeat his new schemes."

"She's right." The blonde one stood up while joining the conversation. "But I can't help but wonder, what did Mojo want from New York? And, what is this metal?"

The other two approached their friend (and smallest of the three) who held her hand open with small pieces of the metal.

"We must take this to the professor, he might know what it is." The redhead spoke loud and clear, she seemed to be the leader. "And also alert the police department in Townsville. Who knows where the monkey could've gone."

"I don't know." The girl in green grunted. "But when we find him, I'll smack his stupid face."

During this whole exchange between the girls, none of the turtles made a sound. They didn't whisper to each other, they didn't move, they didn't even dare to breathe loudly, they just stayed silent while watching those three strange girls talk, and it seemed that they know things the brothers don't. Who is Mojo Jojo? Since when is there a city called Townsville? And more importantly, who are these girls?

Suddenly, something fell on the ground and the girls turned to their direction. Were they seeing them? Did they discover them even though they were hiding in the shadows? But how? The answer was right in front of them. One of Michelangelo's nunchakus was on the group and, since it was metal, when it fell it made enough noise for them to hear and turn to the turtles' direction. Mikey only laughed nervously at that before Raphael smacked him on his head for not being careful.

None of them knew if the girls really did see them. Before something else could happen the three flew away at high speed. The same three beams of light decorated the dark night until they were no longer in sight.

* * *

It's hours later from what happened last night. Now in the morning, the ninja brothers were once again down in the sewers. Leonardo was meditating, trying to find inner peace with all the noise his brothers were making; Raphael was in his room (or what could be considered a 'bedroom') training with his punching bag ; Mikey was eating pizza from last night while playing the battery, and he's not very good at it; Donnie meanwhile was with his computer investigating, looking for answers.

But all four brothers were thinking the same. Those three mysterious girls were in their minds since they returned home. Just who are they?

Donnie himself was the one with the most questions and did not move away from his computer every since they returned safe and told their father about it. Splinter told them to not worry too much about it but stay on they guards, this could be a new enemy and they had to be prepared. So as soon as the talk was over the brains of the family began to investigate. He checked security cameras from the building that was assaulted last night, hacked into secret government and policy files from this Townsville, and slowly but surely was joining the pieces together.

And just then, he called his brother.

"Leo!"

The leader in blue reacted quickly to the call, standing up from his meditating spot and approaching Donatello who was typing fast in his computer. There were a lot of images displayed in one of the screens, while others showed footage from the security cameras installed across the sewers just in case, and one for the news report.

"What did you find?" He asked.

"It seems that the piece of metal I took from the robot last night and the reports coincide, this is Tulio. It's often used with laser and X rays." Donnie explained, adjusting his glasses for a bit. "But one of its isotopes can be used as a source of energy." With one click pictures of the metal were displayed to his brother. "Apparently, the building assaulted last night held big amounts of Tulio and it was supposed to be used to improve the X rays of New York."

When Donnie stopped talking the news about the incident repeated the information to the turtles who paid small attention. April, their friend, was re-telling what happened, and it was obvious by the information given that the news didn't seem to have the full story, just bits and parts of it. During their silence as they listened to the news report, Raphael stopped his small session of training by himself and approached his brothers.

"And the monkey you detected?" Leo broke the silence.

"Even if what we found with the robot was a fake, there's no doubt that a monkey was at the crime scene. A mutated monkey." Just as his words left his mouth, Donatello showed to Leo footage from security cameras, different ones. Some were from last night, and others are during the day. The monkey had a big helmet on his head and wears a cape, but there's no doubt that it was mutated like them. "He goes by Mojo Jojo and he's a very big criminal from Townsville. The city it's located not too far away from New York City, on the south."

"He usually attacks the city with his inventions. Big robots, lasers and guns of every kind. He's not the only villain of Townsville but he's one of the few who attacks frequently the city." Donnie finished explaining.

"Great." Raph rolled his eyes, not very happy about this. "More bad guys to worry about."

"Not really." His brother interrupted him. "You see, in Townsville they already have vigilantes. Or, well, it's better to call them heroines."

"You mean the girls from last night?"

"Yes. They go by the name of Powerpuff—"

"The Powerpuff Girls?!"

This is when Mikey finally joined his brothers and looked very excited about the topic. He almost pushed Donatello off of his chair due to his recent excitement. But who can blame him? He was listening to them before despite the fact that it didn't look like it with Michelangelo eating pizza, chilling and playing the battery to pass the time. But once his brother said the name, and not even completely, his brain clicked and remembered every time he saw those three girls on TV, saving people every day.

That's when he realised that those were the girls from last night. How stupid he was for not realizing it sooner!

"Bros, we were face to face with the all mighty Powerpuff Girls, I can't believe it!" The youngest was grinning. "How did I not ask for an autograph?"

"Are they really that famous?" Leonardo asked.

"They're heroines and celebrities! They are in the news almost every day." And just when Mikey was about to give a long talk about the three superheroes to his big brother, Donatello made appear in various pictures and videos of the Powerpuff Girls on the screen. "Just look at them! Don't you think they're amazing?"

"They look like a bunch of little girls who shouldn't be messing around with danger," Raph said, looking very unimpressive to the pictures and videos.

"Oh come on, bro. They're awesome!"

In the rush to prove a point (which seemed kind of childing given the topic), Michelangelo pushed Donatello away from his computer, which annoyed Donnie, to take control of this matter.

"This is Blossom." Mikey began while showing the first picture, the redhead in pink. "She's the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, smart and responsible and all that jazz. Maybe you two could get along with her." He said while looking at Leo and Donnie for a moment. But to his comment, his brothers just shared a look between them because they've never seen Mikey this excited about something (or someone) before. "This is Bubbles." Now he showed the picture with the blonde girl in blue. "She's super nice, and sweet, and caring and is the cutest of all three."

For a moment all three brothers wondered if Mikey was looking at the picture of this Bubbles with awe, he even had a goofy smile and everything. They feared he might have puppy love for someone he doesn't even know personally, but they wouldn't get an answer to that (yet) as their little brothers moved on to the last girl. The dark-haired in green.

"And this is Buttercup, the muscle of the team and also the angriest one. I think you'll like her Raph." At this Raphael only raised an eyebrow, doubting his little brother. As if some little girl could even match him in strength. "All three have powers you can't even imagine. They can fly, they have super strength, Buttercup is still the strongest, they're super fast, have X-Ray vision, laser eyes and the list just keeps going. They're THAT awesome!"

As Mikey continued his fanboyism over three superheroines, Leo began to wonder about last night yet again. With this new information, things were starting to make sense... even if it's a little.

"So." He began. "It's safe to assume that those Powerpuff Girls were here last night chasing after their villain."

"But that monkey still came here. What do we do about that?" Raph asked.

"If he comes again, we'll stop him."

"What if the girls show up?" Donnie asked this time. And to that Leo had no straight answer.

Splinter had been staring at his sons from afar while drinking tea. He listened to everything, even Mikey being himself when talking about those three special girls. The master had an idea in mind and went to his sons.

"If you come across those girls, I believe it's best to join forces." The rat said to them, and the news made the youngest turtle get even more excited.

"Why?" Raph grunted. "We're fine on our own. We're a good team."

"Indeed you are, Raphael. You have become very strong and much more united since the last threat." Splinter smiled gently at him, looking straight at all his sons. "But now you're dealing with forces unknown to you, new dangers, and nobody knows how strong this enemy is or if he had allies. Joining forces with these... Powerpuff Girls... will be the best for New York. They know what they're dealing with."

Their father was right. He was usually right about a lot of things and this explanation about his position in the matter only made the turtles question themselves about what to do. Mikey wasn't, he was happy and jumping knowing that there's a small chance he'll get to greet personally three big names in the hero department Donnie and Raph stared at Leonardo after a moment of silence, waiting for his verdict as the leader.

After a while, Leo sighed and nodded slightly. "Alright. It's a deal, master."

And with that said his brothers nodded and Mikey was happier than before. He even hugged Leo because of it before going to the computer to watch the videos again.

"I hope we get to see them again. And if that happens I'll definitely ask for their autograph!"

"Shut up Mikey!"

The youngest received another hit on the head from Raphael but he didn't mind, too busy staring at the Powerpuff Girls on the computer and wishing... wishing to see them again.

* * *

So... what do you think?

 **Comments? Feedback?**


	2. Chapter II

**Wowie!**

I didn't think I would be updating this so soon. But after a couple of days of posting the first chapter, I had this sudden burst of inspiration. So I wrote down the main ideas I wanted and then began to write. I also started to think about ideas for the 'Chapter 3'... if I end up posting it soon is because of the SUDDEN INSPIRATION, THIS USUALLY DOESN'T HAPPEN. Maybe it's because I haven't started college yet...

So... that, hehe. I hope you guys enjoy this one.

Oh, and to ' **Black Cat Angel** ', thank you for the small review. I still can't believe someone found my silly crossover fic and finds it interesting. I hope you like this chapter :')

 _ **Neither "TMNT" nor "Powerpuff Girls" belong to me**_

* * *

 **[CHAPTER II]**

Megan woke up feeling tired. After the incidents of last night, chasing Mojo Jojo in New York only to find the monkey had tricked them and escaped. She still wasn't sure what he was planning this time, was he really making better plans? Thinking carefully about the situation so he could be one step ahead of them?

When they returned to the laboratory it was 2 am, the Professor could clearly see how tired they were so he took the Metal Alayna had in her hands and told them that for tomorrow in the afternoon he would have answers. And with that said the Powerpuff Girls returned to their respective homes to sleep... or at least sleep as much as they could, they had their graduation from High School that day.

As the redhead slowly got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower, she couldn't help but remember. From that moment, her normal life stopped and began to have a double life, like a comic book.

Megan Alvey never expected her life to make such a turn. She liked her normal life: her parents are lovable, fights with her little sister but both still love each other very much, enjoys eating sweets and can be quite geeky at times. Most people think she's dumb because she gets distracted easily in some of her classes and there was a moment during her adolescence when she would get a crush on almost every attractive guy she sees. But in reality, Megan is actually very smart, just prefers not to show off in school except in History and Science which are the subjects she excels at.

It was at the age of twelve when everything changed. Megan was returning home from school while enjoying an ice cream cone (it happened in the middle of Spring) when she suddenly spotted a white ray falling from the sky and towards to a little girl. She wasn't sure of what would happen but nevertheless, moved quickly, dropping her ice cream, to protect the young one. The light struck her and turned her into a superhero, with the pink uniform and a yo-yo as a weapon, of course not counting her other abilities like flying, ice powers and such. Megan, confused, was picked up by a man in a van who soon introduced himself as Professor Utonium, who apologized for the incident but also explained to her what happened. In an hour and a half, Megan wasn't alone anymore, two other girls of her age were in the same scenario. Protecting children, having superpowers, a lot of confusion.

It was a lot to digest. The Professor accidentally created the Chemical X when experimenting to create new ways to help hospitals, and in an explosion, the man created not only forces of good, but also a lot of forces of evil. Soon the villains would be known around the city for causing chaos, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, HIM, The Gangreen Gang, Fuzzy, the Rowdyruff Boys, the list goes on... The three became the Powerpuff Girls, protectors of Townsville from all evil. That day, Megan met who would become her best friends, and coincidentally went to the same school as her.

Alayna Gosselin is the daughter of two very famous French fashion designers who are constantly away from home, so she lives with her grandmother and, her sweet and gentle nature made her one of the most popular kids at school (especially with the boys). Kaoru Matsubara came from a family of mostly men, who moved from Japan to the United States thanks to her father's job; she grew up surrounded by testosterone and sports, with a father who is a fighter, a loving mother, and two brothers; she's not very girly and even despised the fact that the superpowers came with a mini skirt for a uniform.

Megan chuckled while turning off the water. She could still remember the first time she saw Kaoru angry and giving an uncomfortable look at the miniskirts. By now she got used to it, but on her daily life, you'll never catch the best female football player of the school in a dress or a skirt.

After taking the bath and dressing up, the redhead went down to have breakfast while also texting Alayna about going during the morning to see the Professor. They only hoped Kaoru was awake and not fast asleep.

* * *

Between 10 and 11 am, the Powerpuff Girls and the Professor gathered together in the lab. Some more awake than others, since Kaoru as soon as she arrived went to make herself a cup of coffee to keep herself awake.

"Do you have any idea what Mojo might be planning, Professor?" Megan asked the man who was typing non-stop on the keyboard, in front of him there was a giant screen which displayed various analysis of the metal.

"I can only theorize about it." He began, his own cup of coffee just a few centimetres away from him. "But what you girls brought me last night was Tulio. A very important metal to make X Rays and lasers, but it can be also used as a source of energy thanks to one of its isotopes."

"So..." Kaoru talked while drinking coffee. "Mojo is making yet another big laser. That's easy to take care off."

"Or not. Maybe he needs energy for something." Aly added, looking worried at the rest. "He managed to escape from us last night, what if he will look for more of this metal?"

"That's something I thought about as well Alayna." The professor turned to his machine and began to type once again. "It's very possible that he might return to New York if he needs more Tulio, the building where he found it last night holds lots of amounts which are usually saved to improve the X-Ray technology around the area."

"What should we do?"

"Beats me." Kaoru sighed while crossing her arms. "It's not like we can chase him every day and night across two cities, we'll get tired and might not defeat him. Which sucks."

"You're right. Not to mention that there's a chance that he might be working with other villains as well. Like Princess, of the Ruffs..."

Meg was meditating about what to do. Mojo Jojo can be difficult to handle if his plans do actually work at first, especially when he joins forces with any of the other villains. Between them, the villains of Townsville may not like each other very much but they shared one common enemy, the Powerpuff Girls. And while the number of attacks and crime percentage has decreased in comparison to previous years the girls never let their guards down.

And Mojo is no stupid monkey, his big brain isn't just there as an accessory. Countless of times he has proven to be very smart and that he doesn't require help to put on a fight against the girls. But that hasn't stopped him before of joining forces a few times in the past, not to mention he's technically the father of the Rowdyruff Boys.

What was the right answer? Megan wondered long and hard. Until she finally came up with an... an idea, at least.

"Maybe..." She began, turning to her friends. "Maybe we should go to New York. Go and stay. Rent an apartment for all of us so we're closer to the enemy."

"Right after graduation?" Kaoru had her eyebrows raised. "What do we tell our families?"

"We're finishing High School, I'm sure they won't mind if we take time to ourselves before starting college."

"Yeah, that's what you would say." The green-eyed sighed, finishing her coffee. "You may have your future already planned out Meg but I haven't. I'm still not sure what I will do if I wanna go to college or not..."

"Or—" Aly joined the conversation. "We could say that we want to celebrate our graduation together by going on vacation together."

"Your grandma won't mind?"

"I would have to talk about it with her but, I think she wouldn't say no to the idea."

"Still..."

"Meg's plan is not a bad one Kaoru." Utonium joined their discussion as well. "Being closer to the possible near danger will work in favour to you girls. And we can always keep contact in case something happens here in Townsville."

The three girls nodded in silence. Their logic made sense, they were all aware of it. The only problem was what to tell to their families to make it work.

"Alright." Megan took a step forward to her friends. "We'll try. Let's talk about the idea with our families and see what they think. If even one says no, we'll think of another way. Sounds good?"

Her only answer was a nod from Alayna and a thumbs up from Kaoru. But it was decided. The girls had a plan, now it was a matter of time (just a couple of hours) to see if they can scrap the possibility of a plan B.

"Wait." The blue Powerpuff stop her friends when they were about to leave the lab. "What about last night?"

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

"What… we saw. Did we really imagine it, or was it real?"

Nobody needed an explanation to know what she was talking about. Last night, after giving the professor the metal, they also told him that they saw something strange. First the noise, then four pair of eyes staring at them, but since it was so dark they couldn't see who or what was looking at the girls. But they all felt the same, whatever was hiding in the shadows wasn't normal.

"Well…" Utonium called their attention. "After finishing my research about the Tulio I did some investigation apart. To see if New York City had any register of strange activities."

"And?" Kaoru asked, wanting to get to the point.

"In the past couple of years, the city was attacked twice. First by the Foot Clan, a famous terrorist group who are also ninjas, and then aliens. I couldn't find much information about the latter, nor who stopped both instances."

"So, the short version is that there're vigilantes in New York. Just great." She rolled her eyes.

"What should we do if we come across those… vigilantes?" Aly asked hesitantly, unsure of what the answer could be.

Megan meditated for a moment - that was a good question. If there're really vigilantes in NYC and were those who they saw last night, it might change what will happen in the future. Sure, the professor said were vigilantes, but were they good? Did they fight for what is right and had a sense of justice?

"Time will tell." The redhead began to talk. "Nothing assures us that we will ever encounter those vigilantes. But if it happens… we'll be cautious."

"They could be friendly." Aly tried to be optimistic.

"Or not…" Kaoru, on the other hand, didn't trust some random vigilantes.

"Exactly. We don't know." Meg looked back and forth between her friends. "If we don't run into then, nothing changes. If we do… we'll see if they're friend or foe."

* * *

The graduation ceremony took place during the afternoon and it lasted at least two hours. It was a big group of students who were finishing their last year of High School studies. All the teachers were there, and the students were wearing semi-formal attires plus a blue gabardine with the hat.

Megan, Alayna and Kaoru were sitting a few rows away from each other but still very happy about the whole moment. The director was congratulating first the students with the highest grades, to which Megan was the last being called from the TOP 10 (and she barely got in, to be honest); then later there were honorary medals for the sports team and one extra to Kaoru, for being a stand out for the last three years and winning lots of trophies on her own and in teams for the school (and yes, Kaoru was wearing jeans and boots to be 'a little formal').

Alayna was elected from her class to make a farewell speech and read it that day. Her speech was simple but had a lot of heart in a way that only Alayna Gosselin can convey. She wondered if that's why she was chosen to deliver the speech because most people in her class are friendly to her and Aly would never display negative feeling unless the other person is being mean to her or her friends (which only happens when Princess Morbucks gets too annoying). And even then, she always tries to approach conflict with peace and logic.

Once she finished everyone clapped and gave her a standing ovation, which made Aly felt shy out of the sudden while going back to her seat. Megan and Kaoru only smiled at her while clapping like the rest, but also winking and giving her a thumbs up. Just a few more words from the principal and then all the graduated students were throwing their hats up in the air, cheering, screaming and laughing at their success. Their families were all clapping alongside the teachers. And the students were hugging each other, ending a chapter in their lives to start a new one.

Megan, Alayna and Kaoru were hugging each tightly, with their respective families near them and cheering as well.

An hour later the three families went to celebrate together to a very nice restaurant to commemorate the occasion. The friends were sitting next to one another, enjoying the meal while their families were having like three different conversations at the same time.

"The torture that is High School is finally over!" Kaoru cheered while drinking a cup of wine.

"Oh, come on Kao." Alayna giggled, with her own cup of wine. "It wasn't that bad. You were the most athletic female in out grade, and you got two honorary medals for that."

"Yeah… I guess not everything sucked." Said medals were still hanging from her neck. "But there's one thing I'll definitely won't miss."

"What is it?"

"Seeing Princess Morbucks five days a week for most of the year. If I ever cross paths with that spoiled brat it'll be when we're fighting, and me punching her face."

"Well." Meg joined the conversation. "It's true that I won't miss her."

"But now we can look forward to the future. There are many things we can do now." The blonde smiled. "I can't wait to enrol myself in fashion design courses. This is the start of my journey to be like my parents."

As she spoke, Aly turned to the 'parent side' of the big table where she could see both her mother and father, as well as her grandmother, smiling and enjoying the moment with the parents of her friends. She was so happy when her grandma told her they would be able to come to her graduation, it made the event even more memorable for her. With how little they see each other, this meant a lot to her.

"Have you decided what you want to do?" She asked her friends.

"I've been thinking about what to study and to be honest I haven't decided yet. There're so many opportunities. I mean, there're mayors in science, astronomy, chemistry, medicine." Seeing Meg talk about the subjects she always enjoyed the most made Aly and Kaoru smile. "I've talked about it with my parents and, I think I'll need some months to decide. So, after the break, I'll start helping around the bakery."

"Sounds neat." The raven-haired girl nodded, sipping on her wine.

"What about you?"

"Me? I…" She looked away in direction to her family. Of the three, hers was the loudest on the table, with her mother and father talking lively with her friend's parents, and her brothers being playful with Meg's young sister Karen. "I'm… not sure yet. Don't know what I want to do with my life if to study something or get a job right away." Sighing, Kaoru turned to her friends. "What about what we talked this morning? My parents don't mind the 'vacations with friends away from home' history."

"Really? That's great." Aly's smile grew. "My grandmother agrees too!"

"Then it's settled then." Megan smiled as well. "My parents also agreed. They even told me that a cousin is not using his apartment at the moment and that he can let us use it. There's enough space for the three of us. The only thing we'll have to worry about is the food and that stuff."

"We can try and have part-time jobs. Since we don't have to pay for rent it's one thing less to worry about to spend money in. It'll be just the basics."

"Exactly. Isn't it great?"

"Better tell the Professor about it." Kaoru added. "We have to keep contact with him in case something big happens."

"Good idea." Meg agreed. "If Townsville is attacked while we're gone we have to be quick and fly back here quickly." She whispered so nobody else would hear, but there was a hint of sadness in her voice.

It hurts the girls, to lie to their families about the secret identities. At first, when everything began, they refused to let anyone know for the risk of putting that person in danger. But it's been years since then and the lie is still there. No one, not even their families, knows about the superpowers, all the adventures, anything they've done over the years for the city. That it was them and no one else.

The girls wished they could stop the lies, be honest about everything and not keep anything from their loved ones, but the life of a superhero is difficult. And thus, only the professor, the mayor and his assistant (Miss Bellum) know everything.

"A-Anyway." The redhead ended the awkward silence. She knew they all thought the same a few moments ago. 'How horrible it is to lie to your loved ones', she thought. "My dad said we can leave to New York any day we want, he can take us."

"Makes things easier for us. Awesome." At this point, Kaoru had finished her glass of wine.

"I can't wait to go to New York." Aly exclaimed.

* * *

Three days later, Meg, Aly and Kaoru were sitting together on the back of a van, with Megan's father driving it. Their adventure to New York City had just begun and the Powerpuff Girls were both excited and unsure about the future. Sure, they had fought Mojo Jojo countless of times before, but what if he succeeds this time? What if, whatever he's planning, works?

The girls held hands as the vehicle made its way out of Townsville, taking the route to NYC. They had said goodbye not only to their families but also to the Professor Utonium as well (that happened early in the morning, before they started to put their luggage inside the van). This could be their biggest threat, or not. Time will tell. And that includes the burning question on their minds, will they cross paths with the mysterious vigilantes?

* * *

So... what do you think?

 **Comments? Feedback?**


	3. Chapter III

So... it's been at least a year.

...

There are no excuses, and I don't want to think of any. All I will say is I'm sorry, I apologize if I left someone hanging without any further notices about me or the fic (although, by the looks of it, it wasn't gaining any traction so hopefully I didn't make anyone sad by not posting for a year). College was my main focus, it's still is, to be honest, but I wanna at least try to manage both responsibilities: studying and writing a fic. Because honestly, I missed this. And I loved the story I had so far for this (more than what it's shown in the chapters) so I can't wait to write it down, edit it more and show it to the world.

 **Neither "TMNT" nor "PPG" belongs to me.**

* * *

 **[CHAPTER III]**

The day after the nocturnal incident with the fake monkey and his robot, April O'Neil went down the sewers, not only to visit her family but to also question the brothers about it. She knows them, and when something unusual happens in New York it's pretty safe to assume that they have an idea of what's going on.

This wouldn't be the last time April goes full reporter on them – unintentionally, of course. She just can't help herself. Four years of studying to be a reporter plus her natural curiosity affect her a lot when out of the ordinary stuff happens.

"A mutated monkey is stealing Tulio for god knows what?"

"Precisely April." Donatello had just finished explaining what happened that night and his investigation later on. "It's still unclear what his plan is but it ain't pretty. But we can't do much about it since he's not from New York."

"You said it was from Townsville, right?" She questioned him.

"Correct." He nodded. "Unless he comes back to our territory we won't be able to do much about him."

The conversation didn't last for much longer apart from that. April stayed for a couple of hours to spend time with her turtle friends and past pets, watching movies and eating pizza – their favourite food. It was all very pleasant, like the big and special family they are. She's grateful to have them, especially after feeling alone for so many years. The death of her father, a brilliant scientist, devastated her at such young age.

Later that day, when April was back at her apartment and the sun was only barely visible across the warm coloured sky, she couldn't help but think about the new information again. The name Townsville echoing in her mind non-stop. A quick Google search wouldn't do any harm, at least to have an idea of what they're dealing with. And as soon as her mind was made up her fingers were already typing on her computer. Multiples, if not dozens, of news articles and videos, pooped up in the search, all going back until 2010. Countless stories about the Powerpuff Girls and different articles going in detail about them and their villains; a lot to digest, it was, April had no doubts about it. The bad guys caught her attention the most as she read, mainly with how different they were: a mutated monkey, a green-skinned street gang, scientifically created young boys, even the devil himself!

Reading news articles and blog entries for at least an hour and a half does very little to satisfy her curiosity. April has always been eager and pro on research and discovering the truth. That lead her to her family two years ago, and so far has been nothing but helpful to them ever since. She would do anything to help them…

Her green eyes looked outside, through the window. There, far far away – like, many blocks away from her little apartment, stood the tall building that was hijacked last night. An idea came to her mind, another one of her crazy ideas.

* * *

The hour was 10 pm. Despite the building being packed with security from the outside, April somehow found a way to sneak in. The watch on her wrist, a birthday present from Donnie, did come in handy to find a way in while avoiding the police. The building itself, as she imagined, was empty – not even a janitor was in sight and the few lights on were dim. The only audible sounds were her own breath and her heels tapping against the ground.

Silence was her friend. A hand held her phone to provide light (because what phone doesn't come with a lighter programmed with it?) as the opposite wrist was held up in the air. It had the birthday watch, making a call to the brains who made it.

"Hi, April."

"Hey Donnie, I just want—" Before she could continue with the short call, both were interrupted.

"Is that you, angelcakes?" The sound of the youngest turtle, followed by Donatello shushing him away made the reporter chuckle. They never seem to change, not even around her.

"Sorry about that. Just a minor inconvenience. How can I help you?"

"Don't worry too much about it. I'm just letting you know that I'm at the crime scene. I wanted to check to see if there is anything I could find." April's voice was soft and toned down. Even though the building was empty one could never be sure about who is or is not around.

"Alright. Be careful, ok? Call if anything happens."

With a hum, the woman cut short the call as she made her way to the stairs. Just as she was about to go up a sound distracted her. It wasn't loud, she was barely able to hear it in the first place, but it was something… or someone. April waited in the dark for another signal of the source. Two minutes later she heard it again, this time just a bit more clearly (but not by much, honestly). Laughter – distant laughs coming from down below. She didn't need to think it twice to start descending.

The more she walked down the more the voices became louder with each step. April could even pick up other small details as well: it wasn't one (as she originally thought) but two or three at least, all male by the looks of it, and whatever they were doing it must be fun for whoever was at one of the underground levels of the building. But the more she got closer the more the redhead grew wary of her surroundings.

The last underground floor was fast approaching (given how quickly she descended the stairs while trying to not make too much noise). Her only source of light available was safe in her pocket, not wanting to call the attention of whoever was near. And with each slow step, her suspicions became clear answers. Three males, probably young men, talking about metal and a monkey… did April just hear the word 'mommy' being used by one of them? The voices continued to be heard while she hid behind the only door leading to the other room, peaking through the keyhole to see who lies on the other side. Unfortunately, it was too dark to tell from her position.

Suddenly, they all stopped. No laughs, no grunts, no sentences - just, nothing. Odd… very odd.

April slowly opened up the door, just enough so her body would slide in without making too much noise. Inside there wasn't much improvement light wise, just a rusty lamp hanging from the ceiling. However, the more she walked to the light, the more she felt observed. As if the lab wasn't empty, to begin with.

"Well, well, well."

A voice broke the silence, making April turn around abruptly. Her fists moved up in an attempt of a fight stance. Her whole being was in the light, the voice came from the shadows; and yet, she could see his eyes. Bright red, almost like blood.

"What do we have here boys? A little spy." He talked again, his eyes glittering with amusement to her frightened face.

"And a pretty one at that." A second voice spoke up, next to the first man, while chuckling loudly. His eyes were also visible in the dark, but these were dark blue like the deepest parts of the ocean. "Where do you come from, sweet cheeks?"

Ugh, that sounded too much like Mikey. Except this wasn't endearing but kind of creepy.

"Who cares?"

A third male spoke behind her back. But before the redhead could turn around (or even press a button from her watch) she felt two strong arms wrap themselves tightly around her figure, with one moving the hand to her face – it was holding a mask, a hospital like a gas mask. As soon as it was placed on her face, covering her nose she smelled it. It had that smell. April immediately tried to fight back.

"Boo - you always ruin the fun, brother." The blue eyes individual whined. April could feel her energy draining out with each second.

"As if. You're just too much of an idiot to realize it."

She felt her body being moved, held up until the figure was basically carrying her in his arms. The last thing she saw before passing out from the chloroform were his eyes, just like with his brothers (were they all brothers?). Green. Dark green, to be precise – like a slimy frog.

* * *

Almost three hours passed since his last conversation with April O'Neil. Normally, he wouldn't be worried about her when she does crazy things like infiltrating in secured areas to gather intel. However, as the minutes turned into hours he grew more and more worried for her. So much so that he began to trace the location of the watch without even receiving a call from help.

"Don!" His only little brother called, approaching him with a slice of pizza in his hand. "You've been there for hours, dude. You should chillax and have dinner."

"Huh?" The turtle with the glasses glanced at Mikey with confusion in his eyes. Just then he glanced at one of the many clocks surrounding him (all from the computer screens) and realized how late it actually was. A hand moved to rub his slightly tired eyes. "Is it that late?"

"Yeah, no kidding." His orange bandana flung as he moved to sit down next to his brother, placing the pizza in the only free spot available without touching any of the electronics. "What are you even doing?"

"Investigating the so-called 'Mojo Jojo'." The immediate answer caused the young turtle to groan while whispering ' _Booooring_ '. "But, I'm worried about April."

"Because of that call from hours ago?" Well, Mikey was actually eating while talking so his words came out as pure nonsense to Donatello. Thankfully for him, his brother swallowed before opening his mouth again. "Relax, I'm sure she's fine."

Donnie's brown eyes darted away from the screens and towards the pizza. His stomach has been demanding food for a while now. With a small sigh, he gave in and began to eat his portion. The sweet mix of cheese, pepperoni and bacon made him forget everything surrounding him except the pizza. So much so that the ever so attentive brains of the team didn't notice the alarm at first – coming back to the present just after Mikey shook him off fiercely.

" **DONNIE!** "

The turtle in purple almost fell off his chair – the half-eaten pizza didn't share his same luck, however. A hand rushed to adjust his glasses before fully focusing on what was in front of him. It was that alarm, April's watch – his navigator finally detected its signal. And it did not come from where she was the last time they spoke.

"Guys-!" He yelled towards his back. "We have trouble."

"Angelcakes is in danger!" Michelangelo practically jumped from his seat as his eyes stared with worry at the screen.

"C'mon guys." Leo was already ready, with both of his katanas and everything, as he stood just next to their only way out of the Lair. "Let's go!"

* * *

Pain. Her head was in pain. It took April more than just a few seconds to start moving – and that's just slightly. Low groans left her mouth while trying to breathe – why did her lungs felt like they lacked oxygen? Her pupils were still too tired to move, so the redhead tried with other parts of her body.

All of her was tied to a chair. Arms and wrists, legs and ankles, even her upper body were firmly tied up to the back of the chair. All with rope, just to clarify – nothing out of the ordinary. Why, though? Is not like she was that big of a threat. So why…?

"Well, well. Our little guest has finally awakened."

That voice again, and much closer to her being this time. Suddenly, April felt a hand run through her long, dark red hair for what it felt like an eternity – a horrible eternity – until it vanished. Slowly (and finally, thank god) her eyes opened. Not surprisingly, they had to adjust to the sudden light – even if the room itself wasn't completely lit. Light blue eyes scanned the room from her position: it was pretty big, with giant metallic boxes all over the place – containers, perhaps? If so, with that?

However, the elements of the room itself weren't the most eye-catching things for April. That would be the three individuals with her. Now under the light, there was more than the colour of their eyes.

Green eyes belonged to a tall young man of shoulder length black hair and pale skin; he was standing with his arms crossed while leaning against one of the many containers - most of his hair was held up in a tiny ponytail but a good chuck covered his face, half of his face. Blue eyes stared amusingly at April from her left, belonging to a fair boy; his short and messy blond hair sticking out like a sore thumb - were those freckles in his face? Adorable would be a good way to describe him at first glance, unlike the other one who screamed danger. Red eyes belonged to the last male, now standing almost right in front of her; long and messy red hair was being held up in a low ponytail (as if he didn't put any effort making it), a red hat laid on top of his head. All had worn out clothes, mainly leather, but each one with their respective colour: red, blue or green.

Just who were these guys?

"Sleeping beauty is awake." The blond walked a few steps closer while chuckling amusingly.

"Who…" April found it difficult to talk at first, having to breathe hard to not pass out again. Just how much chloroform did she breathe when getting abducted? "Who… are you?"

"Guess we're not famous in New York."

"Not yet." Green eyes added, also amused, as if this was some game for all three of them.

"Well, you're lucky." April's blue eyes stared back at intense red ones as he devilishly smiled at her. "You will be the first to remember us, the Rowdyruff Boys. Brick."

"Boomer." The blond interrupted him.

"Butch." Followed by the dark-haired male, finally approaching the group.

It was then when the names rang a bell to the reporter. Of course, these are just one of the many villains that attack Townsville. April could still remember reading one of the first articles about them, displaying pictures of the boys from back in 2010 (they were much younger): no one knows where they come from but they have an odd relationship with another main villain, Mojo Jojo. Troublemakers, that's what they are. Just a group of good for nothing troublemakers who just happen to have incredible strength and powers.

"What…" Another heavy breathing. "… are you doing here in New York?"

"It doesn't concern you." Butch stopped next to Boomer, who decided to lean against the male in green. "The real question here is, what were you doing at that building?"

"None… of your business." April almost screamed at them, but the lack of energy made it impossible.

None of them noticed it (for one reason or another) but the watch had been beeping for a while now. Not loudly, not even making a sound, but it's not that hard to spot a red dot coming from its circular shape. Almost there…

Suddenly, footsteps were heard. Butch was the first to notice them, followed by his brothers one by one. April, confused by their facial expressions at first, didn't realize help was on the way until the door was knocked down and four familiar faces speared from the shadow. For the Rowdyruff Boys, this was a surprise but not an unwelcoming one – how could they resist the urge to fight? Honestly, they weren't even shocked to see four giant turtles fully armed.

"Are you kidding me?" Raphael grunted at the sight. Not because April got captured, but who did it. "It's just a bunch of kids."

"Hey! We're not kids!" Boomer got offended with such a tiny comment. It wasn't that big of a deal, or so thought the other two.

"Whatever." His toothpick went from left to right, sais moving smoothly in his hands "I'm still gonna kick your ass."

"As if." Butch moved forward.

"I wonder how long is gonna take us to break your shells?" Brick followed soon enough, with an air of confidence radiating from him as one hand turned his hat backwards.

Charging in with fury, Raphael was the first to react. His brothers didn't take long to imitate him and attack the strange boys. No words were uttered aside from screams of war and grunts. Well, not exactly at first; Leo ordered Donnie or Mikey to take April away from there and keep her safe, but neither could properly do that – both were stuck fighting Boomer, who was doing pretty good at handling two giant mutated turtles with weapons. The other fights were just as equal either in strength or technique, with Leonardo and Brick having a one-to-one all over the place, while Raphael and Butch had a pure muscle battle of 'Who is the strongest?'.

None of the turtle brothers expected a group of kids to have this ability in battle - which in itself was rusty but more than compensated with the sheer raw strength and abilities they had. They could even fly and evade their weapons with certain ease! Almost as if they weren't human at all. It could explain why they were able to hold themselves in the fight, their strength, their speed. Even with their weapons, the turtles were having trouble dealing with them.

The different little fights (which combined were a gigantic all-out fight) felt like it lasted longer than it should be Just how strong were these guys? But more importantly, who were they? The turtles had no idea who they were fighting against. And then, in the blink of an eye, a projectile crashed from the ceiling to the ground, interrupting all the fighting that was happening. Or, well, they thought it was a projectile at first.

Like a lightning bolt it descended from the sky, leaving a trail of destruction from here it came from. Gravel rolled around, the remainings of what used to be the top ceiling being nothing but rocks, dust and smoke surrounding the room which made everyone cough. The three boys, although it took them a moment to realize who it was, left their respective fights to stand next to one another, right in front of where April has been for a while.

It was only when the dust began to dissipate that the turtles (as well as everyone else) began to have a clear picture of what came in. Or rather, who came in.

A hammer. Huge in size, made of some kind of metal, with details in green and gold. It slowly began to be lifted up from the ground - and if I told you by who without context, you would think it was insane. A girl, a thin and short girl, lifted up the heavy hammer by herself, without breaking a sweat. To her left, the Rowdyruff Boys – there was a silent stare competition between the trio and the female, with particular anger coming from Butch. To her right, the ninja turtles; and it was in that moment when her body slightly turned towards them and the dust was almost gone, that they realized who she was. The same uniform in black, white, yellow and green; the same short black hair; the same body complexion with all and the muscles. Now that they could look at her face to face all the brothers admired the newly discovered features about her: her fair and pale skin, how messy her hair actually was, the fact that at first glance she didn't seem 100% American, and her eyes… oh, her eyes, so alive and green like recently cut grass in the morning, filled with fury and lightning.

The Rowdyruff Boys were ready for another attack. However, all she did was turn around towards them and laugh. That sarcastic laugh of hers – Butch hated it the most.

"Your worst nightmare has arrived, pieces of shit." Buttercup was more ready than ever to kick their asses.

* * *

So... what do you think?

 **Comments? Feedback?**


End file.
